JANUS-1
|altername = Fire from the Sky |type = Grenade launcher |designer = Aegis Institute |origin = |source = Mileage Auction |weightloaded = 0% |knockback = 0 |stun = 0 |magazine = 5 |fire = Break action |ammotype = |addon = |used = |price = $2200 |damage = 30 / 40 |accuracy = N/A |zombiez = 10 |recoil = N/A |rateoffire = 10% / 80% |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |system = janus1 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 60 / 80 |damageC = 100 / 200 }} :For the original version, see M79 Saw off. JANUS-1 is a modified version of the well-known American M79 Saw off in Counter-Strike Online and is part of the JANUS Series. Overview JANUS-1 is a grenade launcher categorized under the pistol slot and developed by Aegis Institute. It is fed with 5 rounds of 40mm grenade and is equipped with the Janus Transformation System which enables the weapon to continuously fire unlimited rounds for 7 seconds. However, the system only activates after all initial grenade rounds are used up (and hit) on a target. The weapon's Janus form has greater firepower and rate of fire. Advantages *Equipped with the Janus Transformation System *Does splash damage *Perfect when dealing with large amounts of zombies *High damage and high rate of fire in Janus mode *Light Disadvantages *Low damage in A mode *Low rate of fire in A mode *Has to fire all grenade rounds to activate the Janus Transformation System (and hit any target) *Expensive for a secondary weapon *Damage decreases over radius *Low duration time in Janus form *Useless after using the Janus form *Could easily kill the owner if used in close range (In B mode) Tips *To activate the Janus mode, the user must inflict 5 hits (means that each user's fire must hit an enemy, this is to avoid spamming). *Its Janus form lasts for 7 seconds. *Its Janus form can be activated even by shooting all 5 rounds on teammates if Friendly Fire is on. *This weapon is not recommended for a Boss fight, because it deals little damage even if the Janus form has been activated. *There's a trick to save the Janus Transformation System, once it's ready just switch to another weapon and when you are going to use it, just switch it back and quickly activate or it won't take effect. *Fire the last round and rebuy the ammo to increase the rate of fire without waiting for the reloading sequence is done. Release date JANUS-1 was released on: *South Korea: 7 November 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 19 November 2013 alongside New Zombie Shelter. *China/Japan: 20 November 2013 alongside New Zombie Shelter. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014 alongside Open Beta Test (through Craft system). *Indonesia: 21 January 2015 alongside Paranoia. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015 alongside Open Beta Test (through Craft system). Comparison to M79 Saw Off Positive *Has Janus form *Unlimited ammo in Janus form *Higher damage in B mode (+1) Neutral *Same weight (0% speed reduction) *No stun and knockback power *Same reserved ammo (5) *Same rate of fire (10%) Negative *More expensive (+$100) *More expensive clip size (+$200 each not all) *Lower damage in A mode (-29) Gallery Janus1_vmdl.png|View model Janus1_vmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload Janus1_vmdl_janusform.png|Ditto, Janus form JANUS1_worldmodelHQ.png|World model Mei withJanus1.png|May with JANUS-1 janus1.gif|Store preview janus1zgunset.png|JANUS-1+Lightning Zombie Gun Package Janus1_korea poster.jpg|South Korea poster File:Maverick_galil_m1887_resale_skull8_balrog3_janus1_koreaposter.png|Ditto, resale File:Janus1_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Janus7_janus1_resale_taiwanposter.png|Ditto, resale File:Janus1_china_poster.jpg|China poster File:Janus1_chn_poster_resale.png|Ditto, resale File:Janus1_zsh2_poster_jpn.png|Japan poster File:Allforplayer_japan_balrog_janus_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale JANUS-1 indonesia poster.jpg|Indonesia poster Janus-1 without Transform System.jpg|In-game screenshot (Normal mode) Janus Transform System with purple Crosshair.jpg|In-game screenshot (Janus mode) CraftJN1.jpg|Obtained through Craft system janus1_hudicon.png|HUD icon Shooting sound Ditto Explosion sound Changing sound Ditto File:Counter-Strike Online - JANUS-1 - China Trailer File:Counter-Strike Online-JANUS-1 Original Gameplay File:Counter-Strike Online-JANUS-1 Zombie mode Gameplay File:J1是好物_人逆無TK刷法 Trivia *This is the third JANUS weapon introduced to the game. *This is the first Anti-Zombie weapon to feature a single-shot design. *The crosshair turns purple when the Janus Transformation System is ready to be activated. *This weapon shares the same Janus figure with JANUS-3 and JANUS-11. *The user cannot get a headshot kill with Deadly Shot when using this weapon. However, it's still can be done so with Concentrated Fire skill. *In Indonesia region, during the Special Nightmare event, player can obtain JANUS-1 from the Supply Boxes dropped by Teddy Terror. Note that it can be used only in round 6 of Nightmare, and the weapon was not officially released yet at that time. Category:Janus Series Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Weapons Category:Pistol Category:American weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:40mm user Category:Cash weapon Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Saw off weapons Category:Break-action weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:American Category:Launchers Category:Explosives